Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind I
by Rogue-Scholar-Blue
Summary: This is my original Ties story which spawned my larger fanfiction series. This is a transfer from the original HTML document, as such the format will be terrible. Apologies.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind

Chapter One

The energy blast, a searing, roiling stream of super-heated gas and plasma, tore a deep furrow in the road ahead as Arcee, currently in her mobile form, slipped sides-way, undercutting the shot in a maneuver which would have been deemed impossible by even the most skilled driver on the planet. Tires spinning, the Autobot's second in command peeled forward, doubling her land speed in an attempt to not only outpace the three Eradicons hot on her cybernetic heels but to better safeguard the young human presently straddling the rider's seat.

"I told you we shouldn't have made that pit stop. We weren't that far from HQ!" Arcee shouted over the com-channel built into the rider's helmet. "You humans and your…needs." She finished as though speaking through gritted teeth.

"Oh save it," Jack responded in kind. "Look, humans can't exactly not go to the bathroom. Trust me, the alternative isn't very pleasant. When we have to go, we have go!" Exasperated, Jack's eyes fell upon the three enemy vehicles quickly gaining on them. "How the heck was I supposed to know the Decepticons would be watching every gas-stop between here and the Interstate?"

"Which we would not have had to worry about if you hadn't…oh scrap!" Tires screeching, Arcee side-slipped another energy beam. Hands gripped like a vice upon the controls, Jack could feel the small hairs on his arm singe from the radiant heat. "Ugh, that's it! No more Big Gulps before we ride!"

Thoroughly admonished, Jack chose to shift topics as the pair continued one evasive weave after another. "Any word on support? Shouldn't Ratchet have sent help through the Land-Bridge by now?"

"Yes. That's if he received my transmission before the 'ceps jammed the signal. I swear by the All-Spark, I'm getting tired of these tricks of theirs. Every time we think we have an edge, Starscream pulls another idea out of that twisted head of his." Even without the technological prowess of his new peers and comrades in arms, Jack could none the less understand the gravity of the situation currently facing the Autobots in their never ceasing fight to keep the enemy from taking control of Earth and subjugating Humanity.

Though the combat skills of the Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime, could rarely be matched by the Decepticons, the other Cybertronian faction on planet had the advantage of their own technology and even a ship to bring to bare against Earth's defenders, while the Autobots had to make do with limited engineering resources. The Autobot base of operations, a retrofitted former missile silo in the middle of the Nevada back country, had but only one truly advanced piece of tech, a device which permitted near instantaneous travel to any point on the planet's surface and even low orbit, a wormhole device dubbed the Land-Bridge. If the base's communications had picked up Arcee's mayday, then Ratchet could zero in on their position and activate the gateway to allow the other Autobots to intercept.

However, if the Decepticon's new jamming device had been successful…

"Either way," Observed Arcee. "We have a problem. Look."

Turning forward, Jack could make out in the near distance the heavily traversed interstate, the national route well populated at this time of year. If Arcee continued on their present evasive course, the Eradicons would possess no problem whatsoever in following them into the menagerie of other vehicles, weapons blazing. Jack knew Arcee's train of thought even before she spoke them aloud.

"Off-road." They said in near unison.

With near acrobatic grace, Arcee banked hard into a turn, leaving a plume of grit in their wake as the pair quickly left the paved road behind. Without hesitation the hunting pack of Eradicons turned to follow. With the threat of civilians caught in the cross-fire no longer a concern, there was only one method left at Arcee's disposal to by time and keep her human rider safe.

"Jack, I'm going to take 'em. Get to cover when I give you the signal." Arcee ordered, her tone unquestioning. Jack however, for his part, had never been good at following orders.

"What? No, there's too many. Just keep evading, we might still loose them." Regardless of his attempt at maintaining an air of bravado and self-assurance, the Autobot commander could easily detect the anxiety in the young human's voice. Despite the hazardous nature of their situation, Jack's concern touched her. Still, she had given her oath to Optimus that she would never permit any of their charges to come to harm. Arcee knew her duty and believed in it. Coupled with that, she knew for her alone she could not allow Jack to be hurt or killed. It would be a wound no amount of Ratchet's repair skill could ever mend.

"Jack, I don't have time to argue. I can't fight them if I'm worried about you. Take the communicator and try to get to higher ground. If they're distracted enough, maybe you can get a signal out."

Though he hated it, Jack knew Arcee was right. It was the best chance they had. "Aright," He said, begrudgingly. "I'll get it done. Just…just be careful."

"You too." With that, Arcee let her tires spin, kicking up enough of a cloud to obscure the Eradicon's line of sight. With the heat of the day in the open desert, even their infra-red sensors would be hard pressed to spot the human as he sped away on foot. "Go! Go now!"

Legs braced, Jack leapt from the motorcycle's seat, rolling onto his shoulder and coming up at a sprint. The dust cloud dissipating quickly around him, Jack made for the nearest outcropping of rocks, silently hoping for the best for his mission, and especially for Arcee.

Behind him, the sound of the Autobot's transformation process rang out in the near silence of the open mesa with metal, gear, and circuits restructuring themselves into a massive humanoid form that would seem to defy explanation considering her former vehicular state. Taking a combat stance, Arcee readied the particle canon that cycled itself from within the confines of her forearm, taking aim.

Detecting the target lock, the lead Eradicon propelled it's automobile form upward, it's violet hued metal panels and other assorted parts twisting and reconfiguring much in the same way as Arcee's previous action. What came down upon the dirt of the desert floor was a similar humanoid construct, though the Decepticon drone lacked the sleek curves and graceful lines of it's Autobot counterpart.

It's own weapon out and firing, the Eradicon charged. Her canon locked, Arcee let loose a energy bolt that nearly toppled the drone as it closed the distance. Despite the superheated scar now present on it's armor plating, the Eradicon closed the distance, it's left arm reconfiguring into a serrated blade which could cleave through steel with ease. This it used in an attempt to sever the Autobot's head from her shoulders. Dipping below the strike, Arcee arose under the blow, using her armored elbow joint to catch the Eradicon across it's face plate. The drone stumbled, and Arcee quickly followed up with another energy blast, knocking the Decepticon off it's metal feet. Despite the damage, the drone was still alive and it's pack-mates where now joining the fray, shifting forms, their weapons armed and ready.

"Scrap." Arcee said under her breath. "Come on, Jack…"

…

Scrambling over the next in what had proven to be a long series of small ledges, Jack dumped himself over the lip and onto the heated rock, breath ragged and sweat soaking his shirt nearly through. Nearby, he could hear the sound of Arcee engaged in close combat with the three Eradicons and felt his chest tighten.

She'll be alright. She's the best. But I've got to hurry.

Taking another breath, Jack was on his feet, sneakers trying to find traction on the rocks as he scaled the stone pinnacle trying to get as high above the desert floor as was possible. In the distance resided mountains with far greater altitude, but they were both too far and too high. Had Jack even be able to scale them, the time it would have taken would have left Arcee in harms way for too long. No, his present ascent would have to be enough. At least, he prayed it would be.

Hoping he did not encounter a Rattlesnake sunning itself upon the stone, Jack reached the top of the pinnacle, just in time to hear a female cry of pain. "Arcee! Damn it…" Communicator in hand, a retrofitted cell-phone, Jack activated the transponder frequency, trying almost in vain to keep his voice clear.

"Jack to base-camp, please come in! Repeat, Jack to base, are you receiving, please respond!" From the cell's speaker there was only static, and Jack could feel his fury and frustration rising alongside his fear for Arcee. "Come on! Ratchet! Prime! Anyone, please respond. We are under Decepticon attack, is anyone receiving? "

Down on the Mesa floor, the sound of weapon's fire persisted, the high pitched discharge of the Autobot's canon becoming more frantic. Jack knew if help didn't arrive soon there would be little he could do to help…

"No. No, I won't let that happen."

Setting the mayday signal to repeat itself Jack abandoned the cell phone, descending with reckless speed down the side of the pinnacle, his determination clear.

…

The Eradicons, now on all sides, Arcee found herself dodging or deflecting an attack, just to find herself facing another. Though it had seemed a short time since the battle had been engaged, already her blue and silver chassis was pock-marked with laser burns and impact scars. Thus far she had been able to avoid any critical injuries, but at the rate she was sustaining damage she would not be able to keep that fatal strike at bay for much longer.

She had temporarily entertained the notion of reverting to her motorcycle form in order to escape or buy more time, but just as quickly she had abandoned that plan. There was too much of a risk that one of the Eradicons would detect Jack's Bio-Metric signature and move to capture him. To the Decepticons the humans closely linked to the Autobots were primary targets as taking them would mean possibly locating the headquarters of Optimus Prime and his forces. Arcee would not let either of those goals be achieved. If sacrificing herself meant keeping her family, and just as importantly Jack, out of the hands of Starscream and his insanity, so be it.

Taking a bladed strike on one of her forearms, Arcee could hear the whine of a hand canon ready to fire and tried to turn to roll out of harm's way, but her deflection came to late, the blast catching her at the edge of her midsection plating. Though not fatal, the impact spun her about, momentarily disorienting. Seeing this, the Eradicons used the opening to their advantage, pressing their attack. Blades, kicks, and weapons blasts came in wave after wave, with every other attack getting through to some extent.

At last, an energy beam seared through a critical gear at her knee joint and, crying out, Arcee was nearly down. Still attempting to fend off the Eradicons and their assault, Arcee knew with sobering clarity that it wouldn't be long now. Soon, her Spark would be free of her shell, and she would join Cliffjumper in returning to the All-Spark. Strangely, in a part of her mind, she realized her last thoughts would not be of her fallen comrade, but of someone else.

"Jack, please be safe…"

Stepping forward, one of the Eradicon drones raised it's serrated weapon, the blade aimed for the spark chamber at the center of her chest. The Decepticon suddenly paused as something small and hard struck the side of it's head. Almost as one, the Cybertronians tracked the projectile back to it's point of origin. Standing just meters away, another stone in hand, was a young human male, eyes hard as he sent the stone flying. Yet again, the rock impacted against the Eradicon's armor doing little to no damage. Though doing damage was clearly not the intent.

"Hey! D-bags! You want me? I'm right here. Bring it!" The challenge proved overly effective. Almost instantly, two of the Eradicons shot forward. "Holy…" Though he didn't regret his course of action, Jack none the less felt his eyes go wide, his heart hammering in his chest as the Decepticons charged.

"Jack! Run!" Arcee's shout broke the startled fog that had settled over him and Jack followed suit, turning at a dead run away from the two Eradicons now in hot pursuit. Seeing an opportunity that would not have been available otherwise, Arcee used her human's momentary distraction to her great benefit.

Combating the damage which threatened to overwhelm her, the Autobot took hold of the blade which had only seconds before been ready to pierce her heart. Rerouting what energon she had remaining to her intact leg, Arcee leapt up and forward, connecting head to head with the Eradicon.

Though damaging to her as well, the sudden attack put the drone off balance and Arcee wasted no time it ending the fight, twisting both the Eradicon and it's arm about. Arcee sent the blade up and through the Decepticon's chest, piercing it's spark chamber from the back. With a shudder and small explosion of released energon the Eradicon was down for good. Stumbling slightly as she fought to regain some balance on her solid leg Arcee said absently to the empty battlefield, "Prime did always say I could be hard headed. Good for me."

With a sudden start, her now focused mind recalled the horror of what had just occurred. "No. Jack!" Trying to follow the Eradicons in their pursuit, Arcee felt the damaged joint buckle once more under her weight, sending her to one knee yet again. Internal scans indicated she could not revert to her vehicle form in her present condition. Despite the danger, she couldn't reach Jack in time. The hopeless feeling inside her welled up until it spilled forth in a frustrated cry that echoed across the desert.

Suddenly, a brilliant light filled her vision, and the fading afternoon sun seemed to disappear entirely.

…

Darting in and out among the outcroppings and boulders which littered the mesa, Jack barely managed to stay ahead of the Eradicon's and their metal talons, the drones avoiding the use of their energy weapons least they damage one of the humans Starscream so very badly wanted to obtain.

Barreling over a rock mound, Jack felt the air part just behind him as one of the drones almost seized hold of him. His lungs straining, Jack knew he would not be able to evade the Decepticons for too much longer, he simply didn't have the strength left in his limbs to continue the chase, where-as his pursuers, being machines, appeared to have all the energy in the world.

Just ahead, Jack spied what appeared to be a narrow crevice. Even from this distance he could see it would be a tight fit. If it was tight for him, it would be near impassible for the Eradicons. At a sprint, Jack shot for the partition. Perhaps having picked up on his attempted destination the drones at last opened fire with their beam weapons, landing strikes just ahead of his path in an attempt to stop him in his tracks. Narrowly avoiding the great plumes of superheated sand created in the wake of the beam impacts, Jack put everything he had left into a dead run. Finally, going nearly airborne, he made it into the break in the desert floor, feeling himself wedge almost instantly.

Despite his narrow confines, the two Eradicons tried none the less to reach the small human, using their blades and talon fingers to rip at the stone, attempting to widen the gap. Jack realized with a resigned sense of absolute fatigue that he had bought himself only minutes at most. Silently, he hoped Arcee had been able to dispatch her lone opponent and escape.

Even if he ended up in the hands of the Decepticon's new leader, at least Arcee would be safe, and regardless of what Starscream did to him, he would never reveal the location of the Autobot base.

After several minutes of frantic digging, the crevice was at last wide enough for the Eradicons to reach in after the human. Taking a large stone in both hand, Jack prepared to do what he could to make his capture as much of a pain as possible.

Before the first drone could reach him, however, it was suddenly pulled back by some unseen force. Visible from his spot at the bottom of the crevice, Jack could see the second Eradicon firing at something until suddenly it too was gone, followed by small explosions and the sound of tearing metal. And just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. The desert was quiet. At the bottom of the gap, Jack waited, hoping to hear a familiar voice as opposed to the strange monotones of the Eradicons.

Without warning, a small tanned human face framed by pig-tails appeared over the lip of the crevice, eyes bright, mouth parted into an all too self appreciating grin. "Yep! Found him!" Smiling down at him from several feet up, Miko Nakadai eyed her friend with only mild humor. "So, Darby? You going to stay down there all day?" As grating as the Japanese girl could be, Jack could not have been more relieved to see the exchange student in the place of the two, he guessed now former, Decepticons.

"Arcee. Did you find her? Is she okay?" He asked without hesitation.

"Don't worry, scrub. She's fine. The Doc's got her back at HQ already." Behind her, a massive form appeared over the crevice, nearly blotting out the sun. The think baritone that followed set Jack instantly as ease.

"Smart move getting yourself down there, kid. Gave us enough time to follow. Good call leaving the transponder on the com active. We couldn't reach you guys, but Ratchet traced the signal. Just in time too. Another minute and Arcee…" Bulkhead did not finish, and Jack was grateful to him for that.

Despite his thickly armored appendages, the heavy Autobot was able to provide a makeshift ladder via his arm for Jack to climb out of the breach. On solid ground once more, Jack felt himself nearly crumple with exhaustion, but he held himself up as best he could. He would not rest, not until he had seen to his injured friend.

Activating the Land Bridge, Bulkhead remained behind to clean up what remained of the Decepticons. Despite the fact that the American Government was aware of the existence of the Cybertronian factions, Optimus Prime had made it clear he had no intention of letting any world power gain control of the technology they possessed. Stepping through the swirling tunnel of incandescent light, both Jack and Miko vanished as the tunnel closed around them.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime: The Ties that Bind

Chapter Two

Arcee awoke slowly, her internal diagnostics and optical sensors indicating that she was, first and foremost, recovering from her injuries and that, secondly, she was currently located in Ratchet's medical station within the Autobot HQ. Fully self aware, the spark in her chest nearly flared as Arcee recalled how she had ended up in recovery and, more importantly, why she had been so willing to engage in a fight she had been almost unable to win.

"Jack…" she said suddenly, sitting up far more quickly then her damaged internal hardware felt was preferable. Almost immediately her gaze fell upon a human figure slumped on a makeshift chair adjacent to her recovery bed, a tattered army blanket draped about him. Jack Darby was fast asleep, his face still dusty and smudged from his run through the desert several hours before.

For a moment, Arcee simply watched him, both touched by his presence beside her and fascinated as she always was by his appearance as he slept. She had studied him often during the times he had succumbed to sleep, either while sharing a watch shift in the base or at his workbench in the garage of his suburban home where the Autobot protected both him and his mother.

When awake, Jack's face was always a mix of emotions, one moment stern and brooding, the next bemused or overly sarcastic. Altogether it was a stark contrast to the almost peaceful profile he assumed when asleep. He was never one to easily show the kind of open enthusiasm of either of his fellow human teens, the girl Miko or the young boy Raphael, the technologically gifted of the trio. Instead, he often seemed contemplative, his mind elsewhere. Arcee had asked him, now and again, what he thought about so much. His answer and been ambiguous at best.

"Everything…" he had said absently.

Though she had only known the human male a short time, a scant few months, she had learned quickly that he sought to carry much upon his shoulders. He dreamed of a life far from the one he had possessed before encountering Arcee outside the K.O. Drive-In, the fast food establishment where he held a less then fore filling job. Though much had changed since that time, for both of them, Arcee knew Jack still entertained the desire to 'get away.' However, a larger part of him regretted those thoughts, for the fact that it would leave his mother alone.

Arcee had never asked a great many questions about Jack's father, but what little he had been willing to tell had left her with the strong impression that it was not a subject broached lightly. Jack's mother, June, worked hard to support them both, and Arcee understood Jack's desire to always be there to support his mother in turn. It was one of the many strange, yet charming, contradictions about the young human; his desire for fame and fortune, accompanied by a selflessness and bravery which had only grown in the time they had spent in one another's company.

Arcee liked to think that she had somehow instilled these better virtues in Jack; however, having seen him rise above and beyond what she had come to expect from most members of his species, she had concluded that such traits had been there all along, simply buried. If she had helped to uncover them, that was enough.

Perhaps somehow aware that he was currently under Arcee's gentle scrutiny, Jack stirred slightly though he remained unawake. His small shift in position had disturbed the blanket draped about him, causing a portion of it to fall away.

Though the chill of the old missile silo did not effect the Autobots, Arcee was aware that the humans often found it uncomfortable, especially now that the season had passed into it's winter cycle. Despite her larger size, Arcee used the tips of her sharp, elongated fingers to raise the fallen corner of the blanket, setting it back in place. For a moment she hesitated, as the metallic surface of her finger only just brushed against the human's cheek.

"Arcee…" Jack murmured under his breath, though a quick scan showed he remained asleep.

Despite herself, Arcee smiled. Since Cliffjumper's death at the hands of the Decepticons, she knew her demeanor, having always been somewhat hard around the edges, had grown only worse, her personality often seen as off putting by those she considered her family.

Prime had shown his concern for her well being, knowing to some extent about the bond she had shared with her fallen comrade. However, he had made it clear that as his second in command he needed to be sure that, should the worse come to pass, she could lead her team in his place and that they, in turn, could depend on her to keep her desire for retribution in check. In the beginning she had been unsure, her resolve dark and unforgiving.

Then she had met the teenager Jack Darby, with his frustrating verbal sparring yet also his amusing bravado, and somehow the wall of ice which had formed around the spark in her chest had slowly begun to melt away.

Though she had come to look favorably upon all the humans in their charge, it was Jack who continued to make her feel…well, she was unsure. Respect? Yes, of that she was certain. But, was there something else? Something she hadn't believed she could ever feel again after Cliff, let alone for a small, fragile, member of an overly self destructive race. Yet, it was there…

"Scrap." Arcee said quietly.

"Ah. Good. My readings were correct. You're awake." Appearing seemingly from nowhere, the red and white hued Autobot medic Ratchet moved to more closely inspect his patient. If the medical officer had noticed any of Arcee's emotional musings he chose not to show it. "How are your systems? Anything feel out of place?"

For good measure, Arcee ran another self diagnostic. Had anything been amiss, Ratchet would have likely been able to detect it; still, with the limited repair technology at his disposal, it never hurt to be sure.

"Yeah. Everything seems fine." Moving slightly, Arcee could feel several internal omni-components groan in protest. Catching her reaction Ratchet sighed audibly, a bizarrely human response he had picked up in the time the Autobots had been on Earth. Despite his supposed dislike of the human race as a whole, the old Medic had taken to mimicking them when it proved useful.

"Fine is not the description I would have used." Optics focused intently on the readings scrolling across his instruments, Ratchet made several notations quietly as Arcee attempted to hide her frustration. Were her injuries not immediately manageable, it would mean being taken out of field rotation save for a worse case scenario. Optimus Prime was not one to endanger his people needlessly.

Regardless, Arcee had seen first hand how devastatingly effective the Decepticon's new jamming tech could be. Between the humans under their care and the need to prevent Starscream and his ilk from unearthing more energon deposits, the Autobot's effectiveness was already stretched thin. Prime was already picking up more then his faire share of the slack and Arcee had no desire to add to that burden by being taken off any assignment.

"Doc, listen, it's just some dents. I can handle it…" Before Arcee could continue further, Ratchet's armored hand rose to still her protests.

"Question. In the short time since Bumblebee brought you in to my repair-bay, was I replaced as this team's Chief Medical Officer?"

"No…" Arcee responded, only in part, before the other Autobot continued.

"I see. And have you undergone training that surpasses my own?"

Arcee, barely restraining her ire; simply shook her head.

"So, taking these factors into account, one would have to come to the logical conclusion that should I deem any member of this team unfit for field operations, if only for safety's sake, then my prognosis should be accepted with little to no argument. Does any of that seem incorrect to you?"

"Maybe I should remind you that I'm this team's second in command." Arcee responded heatedly, attempting to keep her tone low so as not to disturb Jack who remained oblivious to the current debate.

"Really? Well, if we are going to argue regulations then perhaps I should remind you, Commander, that as the ranking medical officer I have final say on whether or not anyone on this team is fit for duty. Taking that into account, whom to you believe Prime will side with?"

The only response Arcee could manage was something along the lines of a metallic growl and several colorful terms she had learned during her time on Earth.

"Well," Ratchet said with his usual air of self satisfaction. "I'm glad we were able to clear that up."

Feeling more then dejected, Arcee leaned back against the padded surface of the massive repair bed. Seeking something to ease her temper, her gaze fell once again upon Jacks unconscious form. The young human had begun to snore softly, something he claimed he did not do. Even with her anger milling about the back of her mind, Arcee felt her malcontent diminish slightly.

Despite his continued notations in his medical logs, Ratchet spoke over his shoulder. "He was in rough shape when he returned with that irritating little female with the head protrusions. Optimus tried to convince him that you would be fine and that he could return tomorrow once he had gotten some rest. He would not go. I have to give the stubborn human credit. It takes quite a bit of gumption to tell Prime, 'Not a chance'."

This brought a warming sensation to Arcee despite her sour mood. "Well, as long as he called his mother. She worries."

"Yes, I have had the good fortune to pose as one of his teachers over their primitive communication devices. That human female could task even my audio receptors with her questions." The medic said with a less then subtle twinge of annoyance. "Makes one glad our kind do not have overly talkative progenitors."

His report completed, Ratchet turned his attention fully back to his patient. "I need to inform Optimus about your status. He should be back from his patrol with Bulkhead shortly. In the meantime I would suggest that you follow suit with your partner and enter a rest cycle. It would do your damaged systems some good." With that, the medic was gone, leaving Arcee alone to sulk with as much dignity as she could muster.

Settling into the padded surface of the bed, Arcee understood that remaining completely powered up would only slow her recovery, just as she understood that the longer she remained out of the thick of the fight, the more irate and restless she was likely to become.

Relenting to the doctor's orders, the Autobot engaged her sleep cycle protocols, making a mental note to playback Jack's snores the next time they spoke. She could already hear the human's protests. "That's so fake. You made that!" At the thought, Arcee smiled.

…

"Welcome to the K.O. Diner, where every meal is a knock out. May I take your order?"

From her vantage point near the drive through, Arcee listened with sympathy to the less then enthusiastic monotones of Jack's voice over the building's exterior intercom. Though she had spent what seemed like several hundred hours watching over Jack at his workplace, Arcee was still unable to understand how any human with as much talent, intelligence, and bravery as Jack could stand to undergo a task as monotonous, repetitive, and unfulfilling as laboring in a fast-food restaurant.

From what she had been able to observe in her time around Jack, the occupation served little purpose other then providing meat by-products that, from what her chemical scans indicated, was of a less then healthy quality to the masses who passed through, while at the same time leaving those humans like Jack who worked within exposed to open hostility over things like, "Missing fries," as well as belittling comments.

The latter scenario was, in point of fact, currently playing out as an expensive looking Jeep full of teens from the local High School pulled up to the window which permitted Jack to hand over whatever horrible thing had been ordered for consumption.

In the driver's seat was a tall, fair haired older teen who, if Arcee's memory files were correct, went by the name Brent. At present, the aforementioned Brent was eliciting overly boisterous laughs from others in the Jeep as he said something to Jack who, for the sake of his part time job, remained silent, attempting a measure of self control that would have taxed even Optimus Prime. Knowing full well that whatever was being said would set her circuits burning, Arcee increased her audio reception range to better hear the conversation over the sounds of passing cars and on the street voices.

"…and a side order of right hook curly fries. Large. Make sure everything's in there, okay? I don't want to have to talk to your manager if something's missing."

Fuming, Arcee recalled that those who utilized the drive through were required to order from the intercom set beside the illuminated menu sign shaped like a boxing glove. The fact that the elder teen pulled up to the window to order was obviously some attempt to assert a sense of superiority over Jack by actually watching him take said order. The act was, in and of itself, childish, and likely had more to do with the occupant in the Jeep's passenger seat then anything else.

Trying to look as oblivious of what was happening as possible was the teenage girl Arcee had witnessed Jack attempting to speak to on numerous occasions. Red haired and deemed excessively attractive by human standards, Sierra appeared to be looking at everything except the young man her companion was ridiculing.

"Yeah…that's real classy," Arcee said softly. For his part, Brent seemed more then happy to continue things along, whether or not the girl was paying any attention.

"So, Darby, didn't see you at the desert rave last week. What happened? Past your bed time?" From the backseat, two other teens laughed and exchanged fist collisions, apparently finding Brent's comment worthy of testosterone fueled male praise.

Having remained silent for long enough, Jack raised himself up as much as the small window space permitted, saying with satisfaction as he dropped cheeseburgers into several paper bags, "No. Friend of mine got hurt, and I wanted to be close by in case she needed me." There was so much sincerity in Jack's tone that had Arcee been human, she knew her breath might have caught in her throat.

When Jack had finally awoken in time to be returned home before the evening drifted into early mourning, his first words had been an apology to her for falling asleep, followed immediately by queries into her condition. Though he had shown such concern for her often, it had none the less left her deeply moved and she had taken great pleasure in assuring him that she would be fine, thanks in no small part to the great risk he had taken to lure away two of her opponents.

"It was very brave of you, Jack." She had said, watching the human go slowly red at the cheeks. Of course, she had not intended to let him off so easily. "It was also stupid and reckless! What would have happened if they had caught you? What good would I have been to you with a shattered leg servo? I told you to hide for a reason. You…and the others, are too important to endanger. You can't ever put your life at risk for me. Do you understand?" Jack had been quiet, the flush in his cheeks replaced by silent consternation. "Jack? Do you?"

When he finally spoke, his words had almost instantly taken her aback. "Did it ever occur to you that someone might think you were worth risking their life for?"

Even with the noises from Ratchet's repair equipment, the room had grown so quiet it might have been possible to hear the wind sweeping around the silo despite the several thousand metric tons of rock between them and the outside.

"Jack…I…" Thankfully, before she could have said anything to make the moment all the more awkward, Optimus Prime and Bulkhead returned through the Land-Bridge and had moved instantly to check on her. In the ensuing conversation, Optimus, feeling confident that Jack's concern had been put to rest, proceeded to return the teen to his home personally. Perhaps flustered from what he had spoken aloud, Jack did not protest, leaving Arcee still somewhat stunned.

In the intervening days Jack had not appeared at the HQ, indicating that he been tasked to work overtime at the K.O. Diner due to the Holiday season. Still, Miko had been asked to inquire on Jack's behalf as to Arcee's well being, a request she had taken to with little joy. "Someone needs to tell Jack I'm not some messenger bird. Jeez!"

Thankfully, and she was sure much to Miko's relief, Ratchet had cleared Arcee for duty less then a week after the ambush. Elated, Arcee had left from the Autobot base in a blur, savoring the loss of restriction and the freedom of the open road once more. Stretching her legs, so to speak, Arcee had wasted no time in seeking out her wayward partner at his work where Bulkhead was currently filling in for her absence. That had been an hour before, which had in turn led to present circumstances.

Still seemingly intent on finding some strange entertainment in his endeavor to embarrass Jack, the elder teen laughed, making quite the show of rolling his eyes. "Right. By friend, you mean your mom, right?" Once more, this elicited chortles from the Jeep's back seat. Sierra, for her part, seemed to at last become bored with the entire debacle.

"Brent, can we just get the food and, like, go? Dillon and everybody is waiting for us."

"Sure. Just let Jackie here get the rest of my order."

Wanting the entire exchange to be over with as much as Sierra apparently did, Jack managed the best smile possible, and moved to retrieve the final order of fries. From her position, Arcee could overhear Brent's derisive comments tossed causally at Jack's retreating back.

"Right. Friend. My ass."

Fuming, Arcee could barely restrain her desire to use her canon on the smug little human. "If only you could see me, you little punk, that would put you in your…" The idea which suddenly filled Arcee's head almost set her tires spinning.

Despite being in vehicle form, Arcee's list of accessible camouflage functions where varied and useful, especially a piece of programming she had not had the need to use often since Jack had become a regular occupant of her rider's seat. Some small adjustments would need to be made, but it would be a simple enough task.

Starting her engine as quietly as possible, Arcee slipped from her spot and worked her way back around the K.O. Diner.

"Okay," Jack said, handing over the final bag of fried food to Brent and his posse. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah. This 'friend' of yours? Why don't you bring them by Dillon Ford's place? There's going to be a party there before everyone splits for Christmas. I know we'd love to meet her. Right guys?" This was followed by mocking calls of agreement from the backseat and further silence from the direction of Sierra.

Jack, at last taking umbrage at the idea that he had used Arcee's injuries as a lie, leaned out of the window, a verbal barrage that would likely cost him his job forming on his lips. "Look man, you…"

Before he could finish, the sound of a motorcycle engine, loud and teeth rattling, filled the space around the drive through. From the Jeep's passenger side a black, sleek two wheeler rolled to a stop, almost instantly turning the heads of every male in Brent's Jeep. Though, in truth, it wasn't the motorcycle turning heads and leaving Sierra's mouth slightly agape.

Seated atop the ride was a woman who seemed to have jumped right off the cover of Vogue magazine, if Vogue had an edition for bikers and leather. Her face only concealed by a pair of darkly tinted shades and framed by raven colored hair that fell slightly past her shoulders, the vision of bad girl beauty looked past the teens in the car with an almost dismissive air as she stretched in the rider's seat, the leather jacket wrapped about her barely concealing what was a slim, well toned shape.

"Hi Jack." The woman said, her voice all sultry smoke. "Wanted to see what time you got off. Owe you for keeping me company last week." From their seats, four heads turned to the woman, then to the teen in the drive through window, and back again, eyes wide.

"Uh, hey…Sadie. Um…Yeah, I should be free tonight. Maybe we can catch that eight o'clock showing?" Jack's tone belied the feelings of being torn between laughing, or crying out in shock.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe we can go for a long ride afterward?" Suddenly seeming to notice the Jeep and it's occupants for the first time, the woman called Sadie eyed them with something akin to disinterest. "Excuse me…boys. See you tonight, Jack." Blowing a kiss to the teen in the window, Sadie peeled out of the drive through, leaving the Jeep in her dust trail.

Minutes seemed to pass before Brent finally managed a staggering, "Dude…" to Jack before the later glanced quickly at his watch.

"Oh. Shoot, look at that. Lunch break. Thanks for stopping at K.O. Diner. Come again." Turning his back to four stunned faces, Jack punched out for his break, feeling as though he was, at least for a moment, King of the world.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime: The Ties that Bind

Chapter Three

"So?" Arcee inquired as she and Jack departed the K.O. parking lot, the Diner now being mostly empty during evening hours.

"So…what?" Jack replied casually, trying his best to maintain some false level of ignorance. Arcee, for her part, found the whole mirthful course grating, but chose to humor her charge after the less then amiable day he had endured, despite it's positive conclusion.

"I'm waiting for the usual accolades. Something along the lines of, 'Arcee, you're amazing.' Or how about, 'Arcee, thanks for helping me stick it to those losers.' Or maybe…"

"Okay! Okay, all of that and then some. Happy now?"

"I suppose that will do."

After several moments riding in silence, Jack sighed, seeming to struggle with some internal discussion before relenting to some unspoken decision. "Arcee? Thanks. For, well, everything." To impart his sincerity, Jack placed his hand on the casing of her fuel tank. Despite the durability of the alloy, Arcee could feel the warmth of his hand.

"You're welcome." Hoping to relieve the sudden tension, she continued. "Besides, it was a lot of fun. You humans can be so darn arrogant sometimes, it's nice to put you in your place."

"Gee, thanks." Jack replied sardonically.

"Not you, obviously. Well, not always."

"Is this going to be a thing now? Abuse Jack day in the U.S.?"

Both shared a laugh and Arcee, appreciating the comfortable levity between them, put her front tire suddenly in the air before dashing ahead at full speed, leaving her rider to hang on tightly and hope they did not pass an unseen speed-trap. It wasn't long before the pair found themselves pulling into the garage of June Darby's home. Before he could dismount, Jack hesitated. Picking up on this, Arcee adjusted her mirrors to better see the human's face.

"Jack? What is it?" She wondered belatedly if the teen had become nauseous. It had not occurred often, but there had been moments during her quick driving stints where Arcee had forgotten that humans were not as durable to spins and other sudden disorienting maneuvers. The results had left Jack incredibly apologetic and Arcee using more then a few colorful descriptive terms about never permitting him to ride again.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking…" Jack responded dismissively.

'Again with the thinking,' Arcee thought. Aloud she asked, "What about?"

"It's not a big deal. Not really. I mean, I was just noticing the time." It was only sometime after 7:00 pm. "I mean, it's a Friday, and here I am sitting in my mother's garage."

Arcee, though sympathetic, could not find anything consoling to say. None the less she managed to suggest popping in on Bumblebee and Raph at the HQ, as the two were currently on watch, though given their obsession with games were more likely engaged in some online death match with one eye on the alert sensors.

"No. Safe bet we'd just be bored to tears. Besides, I know you hate just sitting around." That was something Arcee couldn't argue against. The only concession she made to that preference was during the hours she watched over Jack as he attended school, work, and sheltered at his home. "Just forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway."

"What was a stupid idea? You haven't even told me. News flash, I can't read your mind." She could read almost all the small nuances in his face and body movements, and often knew what he was about to say or do even before he did, but in this moment Arcee found herself genuinely at a loss. "So, spill it."

"Scrap…" Jack said under his breath. "Well, you remember that eight o'clock show I mentioned back at the Diner? It's the new Hassledorf flick. Lots of action, great one liners. I don't know…I guess I thought you…might want to see it?"

Arcee remained quiet, any one of a number of responses forming in her head. None were negative, but she found she could not choose one that seemed appropriate. Finally she chose the most obvious. In retrospect perhaps not the most complex option.

"You want to see a movie?" she asked. 'Way to state the obvious…' she thought, kicking herself mentally.

"Well…yeah." Jack responded, wondering instantly if he had made a terrible mistake.

"With me?" Arcee clarified. 'What's wrong with you? Who else was he asking, the Tool Box?'

"That was the general idea, I guess. Look, never mind, it was a stupid idea anyway." Already Jack was slipping off the rider's seat, hands reaching up to remove his helmet.

"Wait," Arcee said, stopping him in mid-stride. "It wasn't a dumb idea. It…sounds interesting. Sorry, that was clinical. It's sounds like fun. I just thought…"

This time it was Jack's turn to inquire. "What?"

"Are you asking me out? On a," What was the human term? "On a date?"

Jack's reaction was almost comical, despite the tension that had quickly arose between them, arms flailing, hands waving as he spoke. "What? No. No, I mean, come on. That would just be, like, weird. For you, I mean. I mean, I'm not a…" Jack had wanted to reach for the term 'Machine,' but realized suddenly that he had never, not in all the time he had known Arcee, regarded her as anything other then a person.

"I mean, no, not a date. Just two friends hanging out in their off time. Nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, it doesn't always have to be about avoiding death and dismemberment at the hands of some Eradicons, right?" Though awkward, Jack's words appeared genuine enough, and Arcee couldn't find anything to argue against or take offense at.

"Okay. Sure. Why not." she said at last. "We better hurry though. We'll never make it if we hit traffic."

"Cool. Let me just change out of this shirt." Jack said, turning for the door which lead into the house proper.

Alone in the garage, Arcee was a twister of conflicting thoughts and emotions. 'What am I doing? What did I just agree too? Is this a date, or was he being serious about just hanging out? Hanging out? What does that even mean? Ugh, humans and they're stupid sayings…'

With a start, she realized just how bizarre her present circumstances and mindset were. Here she was, the survivor of a conflict that had crippled her home planet and nearly destroyed her race, while also being an accomplished commander and solider, a veteran of seemingly thousands of battles in just the few hundred years she had fought alongside Optimus Prime. She feared nothing. And yet, alone in a garage in the middle of the Nevada suburbs, she felt more unsure and anxious then she had ever been.

…

The ride through town to the Drive-In theater, a novelty in this modern era from what Arcee understood, proved uneventful enough. Both Jack and Arcee attempted to maintain the comfortable banter they had grown accustomed to in their time together, but for reasons neither of them were willing to discuss, both were wound far too tightly.

Arcee lamented this fact.

Regardless of being out of her element to a certain degree, seeking some form of entertainment with her partner should not have been anything that could prove taxing. How often had she observed earth television with Bumblebee, or listened to the various, and often times disconcerting, music produced on the planet with Bulkhead? On several occasions, Miko had performed something she called a 'Guitar Solo,' for the enjoyment of her peers. Enjoyment being a relative term. In none of those situations had she ever felt on edge or not in control of either the moment or herself.

But, approaching the Drive In, with it's dozens of parked vehicles occupied by humans of various ages, some of them couples on dates or outings of their own, things seemed different. It all felt too personal, especially with Jack.

'It was never like this with Cliff.' She thought. 'I know we were close. When he died it was all I could think about. But, did I care about him like I care about Jack? With Cliff, he was like family, just like the others. Maybe a bit more then just that alone.

'Loosing him tore me up inside, but didn't destroy me. If I lost Jack…?'

Pulling onto the side street the Drive In occupied, Arcee came to a sudden stop. Jack, confused, looked to her mirrors, his face highlighting the obvious question.

"I just noticed something." Arcee said quickly.

"What's up? Don't tell me you spotted a Decepticon here of all places…" Jack inquired, head craned and eyes scanning the small sea of vehicles.

"No. Nothing like that. Look at this place. What stands out to you the most?"

"Uh…Popcorns way too pricey?"

"No. Well, yes, but that aside, what 'else' do you notice?"

"I don't know, it's kind of too packed to notice anything else…"

"Bulls-eye. Do you see 'anyone' in here by themselves?"

Scanning the dozens of cars on the lot, Jack could not find any vehicle that did not possess less then two occupants, though some windows were a bit steamed and difficult to see through. That last observation brought him up short.

"No, guess its almost all groups and couples tonight. Makes sense, I mean it is a Hassledorf movie. He's not exactly known for making Disney flicks."

"Yeah, so, what's wrong with 'our' picture?"

Looking down at his jacket and jeans ensemble and the well polished sheen of Arcee's vehicle form, Jack could not spot anything immediately out of the ordinary between them, before suddenly realizing that the two of them was exactly the thing that was out of place, if only technically.

"It totally looks like I'm flying solo." Once more, Jack was reminded that though he did not consider Arcee any less of a living, breathing person then he himself was, to all outward appearances she was simply an expensive looking crotch rocket when not in her complete Autobot form. "Well, I mean, it's kind of sad, but it's not that big of a deal. I mean, you're still here, and that's all that matters."

"Still, I think I can do one better." Arcee responded, a mischievous quality to her voice.

Without warning, the air around Jack seemed to shimmer, and suddenly two arms, clad in a familiar leather jacket, were wrapped about him. For a moment, the sight proved disconcerting as he couldn't actually 'feel' the body of the woman now straddling the back-end of the rider's seat, aside from a strange tingling sensation that made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up slightly.

"So, how's that?" Arcee asked. So accustomed to hearing her voice either via the com in his helmet or from her vehicle form, it took Jack a moment to realize that her voice was actually coming from the Sadie projection.

"Uh, I think that will work." The matter settled, Arcee steered the pair onto the lot and located the area intended for smaller vehicles. The film had yet to start, with some trailers for various future feature films playing out on the massive screen. All about them, the din of voices from the car bound audiences continued on unabated.

"One of things I love about this place," Jack observed aloud, still trying to decide whether he should speak towards the direction of Arcee's two wheeled form, or the biker girl reclining slighting behind him.

For the sake of appearance he chose the later, turning slightly in place to look upon Sadie/Arcee more directly. Even with his understanding that he was looking at a digital image projected in four dimensions Jack felt his face flush slightly as he turned to see the gorgeous features of the construct eyeing him intently, a single eyebrow raised, waiting for him to finish.

"Something wrong?" "Sadie/Arcee asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Sorry. Uh, I was just saying how I love that everyone still talks at these things, even when the trailers are playing. When you see a flick at the theaters, once the previews start it's like you're in a library or something. Heck, I can even keep my cell on here."

"Well, you don't need a cell when you're with me." Sadie/Arcee paused. "Unless we get ambushed again."

"Right. What part of that is supposed to be funny?"

"Oh relax. If I honestly thought we might be spotted here, do you think I would have said yes to coming out here with you?"

"I suppose you have a point." Jack relented.

"I usually do. So, shut up and enjoy the movie." Sadie/Arcee said, showing a smile that would have made most males go weak in the knees. It just so happened Jack was enough of the 'most males' category to be effected.

Clearing his throat with a short cough, Jack quickly found himself fumbling for a new topic. "I think I'm going to grab something to eat. Did you want…?" Realizing the mistake before he spoke it aloud, Jack kept the final part of his comment to himself.

"I think I'm good. Go ahead." Sadie/Arcee said, looking amused by Jack's verbal tip toeing.

"Right." Jack said, slipping off the back, careful to keep his legs from brushing 'through' his companion.

Arcee watched her human move off, hands in his pockets, yet head held high. It was clear that, despite the tension of their social outing, the teen could not help but feel pleased with the picture he painted; a young man riding a motorcycle worth more then most males his age could ever hope to afford without a small fortune, with a stunning girl along for the ride. It was bound to garner some attention. In point of fact, it quickly did.

"Sadie, right?" It took Arcee more then a second to realize the question was being directed to her and not another movie watcher. Arcee turned to follow the question back to it's source via Sadie's projected body, coming face to face with the last person she had expected to encounter up close.

Standing a few feet away, looking somewhat intimidated, though trying desperately to hide it, was the girl from the K.O. Diner, Sierra.

"Yeah, that's right." Sadie/Arcee said, her voice assuming the same sultry and smoky tenor she has used in front of Jack's antagonists. "Have we met?" The question was intended to be dismissive and insulting. It worked. The girl visibly bristled.

"Yes. Earlier today. I was with…well, I was at the Diner. I saw you talking with Jack."

"Oh, right. You're the little girl from the Jeep." Sadie/Arcee said, leaning forward to rest her non-existent elbows on the gas-tank.

Sierra, obviously not used to finding herself on the defensive, stumbled over her words slightly before speaking. "I'm sixteen, you know."

"Good for you, sweetie."

"Look, I just came over to introduce myself. Why are you being so rude?" Sierra asked, small hands clenched tightly.

"Ask your boyfriend." Sadie/Arcee shot back, her voice all venom.

"Brent? He's not my boyfriend. And I didn't want him to say all those things to Jack…" the girl said defensively.

"Then why did you let him?" Sadie/Arcee asked vehemently.

"It's not that simple. What was I supposed to say to him?"

"Knock it off. Stop. You're being a jerk," Sadie/Arcee quoted, counting off each example on a gloved finger. "Pick one."

Sierra, for her part, looked visibly admonished. None the less, she continued to attempt to defend her position. "He's, like, the most popular guy in school. Do you really think he'd even care what I thought?"

"Oh, so being 'popular' gives him the right to belittle and ridicule someone who's more of a man then he could ever hope to be, is that right? Yeah, that sounds completely mature and logical."

"It's High School. There's nothing mature about any of it." Sierra said, any further arguments deflated.

"Hmm, that's the smartest thing you've said so far. Too bad you aren't willing to do anything to change that."

Seemingly no longer possessing anything worth speaking aloud, the girl looked down at her shoes, and turned to leave. Arcee tried not to feel sorry for the human girl, knowing full well that she could have indeed done something to help defend Jack other then making the, 'we have to go,' excuse she had used at the Diner. Frankly, Arcee hoped the girl felt as beaten and helpless as Jack must have in the drive through.

"Sierra?" From Sadie/Arcee's opposite side, Jack's voice brought both females about. Standing there, box of Twizzlers in one hand and a drink in the other, and looking somewhere between confused and wary, Jack's gaze drifted between the projection and the physical girl, trying obviously to deduce what had just transpired in his absence.

"Sierra here was just introducing herself. And leaving." Sadie/Arcee said, her demeanor icy. "Unless she has something she wants to tell you?" she finished, staring daggers at the girl.

Jack frowned at Arcee's tone and choice of words, before looking to where Sierra stood, the girl seeming to visibly shrink. "Sierra, what did you want to talk about?"

"Hi Jack. Sorry. I mean, I'm sorry about earlier. With Brent." Sierra locked eyes with Sadie/Arcee. "I know he was being a jerk, and I should have said something. You didn't deserve to be talked to like that." She continued. "I think it's cool that you work so hard. And that you helped your girlfriend when she got hurt." Her attention back on Sadie/Arcee, Sierra finished begrudgingly with, "I'm glad you're okay. Whatever happened to you."

"Gee, thanks, sweetie." Sadie/Arcee responded, her tone clearly mocking.

"Ar…Sadie. Take it easy, okay. She's trying to apologize." Jack turned to look at Sierra as Sadie/Arcee made a dismissive noise, her attention seemingly on the next of the holiday trailers. "I appreciate that, Sierra. Thanks."

"Well, I'm here with my brother and his friends. I should get back." Sierra said, looking as though she wanted to get away from the angry girl on the bike as quickly as possible. "Maybe I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah. See you." Jack said, trying to keep his tone as friendly as possible to make up for Arcee's obvious lack of warmth.

"It was nice to meet you, Sadie. I guess." Sadie/Arcee's only response was a brittle smile. Turning to walk away, Sierra had taken only a few steps before she turned about, looking directly at the girl on the motorcycle. Sadie/Arcee wondered if perhaps the girl had chosen to fire off one last shot to salvage some teenage pride, but instead the high schooler managed to take the Autobot off guard. "You know, you're really lucky."

Despite noticing Jack's apparent confusion, Sadie/Arcee simply said, "I know am."

Nodding once, Sierra was gone into the throng of cars, leaving Jack and Arcee alone once more.

Without missing a beat, Sadie/Arcee asked casually. "So, is that all you wanted to eat? Not very healthy."

Jack, forcing himself to blink several times in some attempt to garner some measure of control on his present reality, seemed stymied by far more questions then he knew in what order to ask. All he could manage was a half hearted, "What…?"

"Don't worry about it. Girl talk." Sadie/Arcee said. "Come on. Sit. The movie's about to start."

Still baffled by what had just transpired, Jack none the less slipped back onto the riders seat as the lights on the lot dimmed to almost nothing just as the film company's fan-faire rang out from the nearby box speakers. Almost immediately Sadie/Arcee let her arms slip around the human's waist, resting a non-corporeal chin atop Jack's right shoulder. As the film started, neither seemed to notice that the tension, which had nearly put a wedge between them during the first half of the evening, was no-where to be seen.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime: The Ties that Bind

Chapter Four

"Jack? Jack, wake up."

Only slightly aware of the voice that was calling him, Jack's thoughts drifted back to the dream which had just been abruptly cut short, much to his lamentation, involving a tropical beach and beautiful girl with raven colored hair…

"Arcee?" Jack asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he currently had in his arms.

"Who?" The voice asked.

That statement splashed cold water, figuratively speaking, on Jack's quickly subsiding fantasy. Suddenly far more conscious then he had been but a moment before, the teen at last exposed the greater part of his face, giving his eyes the chance to focus on the frowning countenance of June Darby, standing in the doorway to Jack's bedroom.

"Mom?" Jack asked, looking about the small room for the alarm clock he usually kept on his desk nearby. "What is it?"

"Phone for you." She replied, taking that as clearance to move past the invisible barrier she knew all teens erected at the door to their private sanctuaries. Jack had never been one to make a fuss about his room being off limits, but June had often made it a point to respect the silent rule none the less.

"Who's Arcee?" She asked.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing. Just something I was dreaming about…I guess." Noticing his mother's hand set over the receiver Jack inquired, "Who's calling?"

"She said her name was Sadie." June's face suddenly possessed all the air of an investigative journalist of the worst order. "She sounds a lot older then the girls from your school. Who is she?"

Head spinning as his brain continued to rouse itself completely from sleep, Jack fumbled for something to say that wouldn't invoke further interrogations.

"She's just a…co-worker. From the Diner." Letting his face assume a false semblance of annoyance, Jack followed with, "She's probably just calling to see if I can cover a shift."

Seemingly satisfied that her son's caller had no ulterior motives other then dropping work on another person, June handed the phone to Jack's waiting hand. Alone, Jack counted his mothers footsteps down the hall before putting the phone to his ear.

"Why didn't you call my cell?" Jack asked, sitting up quickly.

"You left it in here, with me." Her tone, though light, was underlined with some unspoken purpose. "Sorry for the wake up call. I would have posed as one of your teachers, but I didn't want to overplay that card too much. Besides, it's the weekend and your mother's not stupid. One of the reasons I like her. Anyway, we have to move. Now."

Heeding the serious tone of her voice, Jack was already up and digging about for something to put on over the simple T-Shirt and shorts currently on his person. "What's up?"

"Got a call from Ratchet. He thinks he might have been able to triangulate the position of Starscream's frequency jammer to within a few miles. Prime wants us out looking for the thing. That means I need to get you to the base. Miko and Raph should be there by the time we show up."

"Got it. Okay, be out in five." Shoes on, Jack was already moving for the door. Passing his mother, sipping at a cup of tea in the kitchen, Jack dug around in the back of his mind for an explanation in response to the unspoken inquiry currently plastering itself across her face.

"Wasn't a work thing, I just left my cell at the Diner. I'm going to go grab it." Jack set the house phone on the counter, placing a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. "I'll be back later. Might hang out with Raph and Miko at the mall for a few hours."

"Okay. But don't be out so late. Unless you're trying to save the world or something it's not good for you Jack."

Finding he was suddenly glad he hadn't been drinking something, least he find himself ejecting it, Jack only answered with an eye roll before slipping out of the kitchen and into the garage.

Pleased as he always was to see Arcee waiting for him, Jack slipped on his helmet, tossing a leg over the seat.

"Saving the world, huh?' Arcee asked sardonically.

"I know. Sometimes I'm worried she's psychic."

Sharing a laugh, the two were out and on the road, leaving the small town behind quickly.

…

"Glad the two of you could join us," Ratchet droned as Arcee, now in her bipedal form, and Jack entered the operations center. "Perhaps now we can try to get back to the matter of stopping the Decepticons before they compromise every communications channel on the planet."

"Easy, Ratchet, we got her as quickly as we could." Arcee shot back.

"Indeed, old friend." Came the rumbling and instantly commanding tone of Optimus Prime, the rest of the Autobots gathered about him with their human charges. "We can not have our human friends with us at all hours. Greetings Jack, you have been a missed presence among us."

"Thanks, Optimus. Sorry I've been so preoccupied. But," he finished, exchanging a look with Arcee. "everything's good now."

"I am pleased to hear that. Now, Ratchet, perhaps you could bring everyone up to speed."

"My pleasure." The Autobot Medic said, bringing up a series of data readouts and what appeared to be topographical maps of the Nevada desert. "As you are all aware, Starscream has set about raising some type of long range frequency dampening device and, much to our dismay, has been infuriatingly successful at keeping it concealed from our own scans and patrols."

In response to Ratchet's description, the data and images being projected onto the operations screen adjusted to show the various search grids which had revealed little to nothing of significance.

"Thankfully, I've had a bit of a breakthrough. I managed to…"

"Hey!" Came a small voice from near Ratchet's legs. Looking for all the world like an angry lab partner, Raphael gave the massive Autobot a withering glare. "You can't take all the credit for that."

Sighing audibly, Ratchet pretended to not have heard the small human, but none the less rephrased his next choice of words. "That is to say, 'we' had a breakthrough."

On the screens, a series of zeros and ones, interspersed with strange symbols, appeared, forming columns of numbers which appeared to be missing small segments. Those not gifted with a greater understanding of what they were seeing waited for Ratchet to elaborate further. The next phase of the briefing, however, came from the team's newest tech specialist.

"I'm kind of ashamed to admit I didn't think about it before," Raph said, using his own customized laptop to interface with the Autobot mainframe. "But, it's clear Starscream couldn't have done all of this on his own. From what Optimus has told me, he just doesn't have the know-how; but Soundwave does."

Typing furiously, Raph paused long enough to produce a small flash drive from his shirt pocket, showing it to the new arrivals. "Remember this?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "You used it to download the schematics for the Space-Bridge."

"Right, and remember how Soundwave was at the Array complex, trying to stop us?"

"All too clearly." Jack said dryly, recalling the fight against the Decepticon and his metallic tentacles.

"Well, when I hacked the security and control systems at the Array, I remember seeing these weird lines of codes. Then, when we downloaded the schematics off the Decepticon ship, I remember seeing those codes when I was trying to decrypt the files."

"Are you going to wrap up anytime soon because you're melting my brain here." Miko said from somewhere atop Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Sorry. Anyway, when Ratchet was reviewing the jamming frequencies, I wondered if maybe Soundwave was using our own communication services, LAN lines, cell towers and stuff, to boost the range. And I was right. Might not have helped, but when I started digging I found small patches of the same code all over the place, hidden in redundant software and files. In a way, it's like Soundwave left his finger prints all over the scene of the crime."

"And how does that help us?" Arcee asked.

"Well, Soundwave might be a walking Spy Satellite with Cybertronian bells and whistles, but, like Ratchet, he thinks human tech is primitive and that it can't be used against him. Wrong."

This time it was Ratchet's turn to give the withering glare.

"I was able to follow his digital fingerprints all the way back through to a hub network which falls dead center in an area where our Coms have encountered the most interference. That has to be the area, and it's only a few miles wide!"

"Which is where we come in." Optimus said, drawing the group's attention. "Thus far, the Decepticons have only managed to blanket a relatively small area. However, given the opportunity, this device could compromise global communications completely, leaving not only us, but Humanity at risk as well."

Gesturing to the area now highlighted on the search grid, the Autobot leader continued. "If we combine our efforts in this sector, working our way in, I have no doubt we will find the frequency device, and perhaps the Decepticon ship as well. If we strike quickly enough, we could very well cripple our enemy and their efforts here on Earth."

From Ratchet's opposite side, Bulkhead brought his hand and fist together gleefully. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Two birds, one big stone."

"Indeed." Answered Prime. "You all know what needs to be done. Ratchet, power up the Land-Bridge. We'll go in just out of range of the search area, try to remain under their sensors. Autobots, Roll-Out!"

Setting Miko down, Bulkhead followed Optimus and Bumblebee to the launch tunnel, leaving only Ratchet and Arcee in the operations center, the later standing over Jack, both uncertain of what to say.

"Jack/Arcee," both said, in unison.

"Just…" Jack said quietly. "Be careful. Okay?"

"I will." Arcee replied.

With farewells exchanged, Arcee joined her comrades in the Bridge tunnel, just as the twisting shaft of incandescent light filled the passage. Within moments, the team was gone.

Eyes still focused on the tunnel, Jack wondered somberly if there was something more he should have said before letting Arcee go. Deciding he would just have to wait till she returned to tell her anything else he turned to see what Raph would be doing on their end to help with the mission, and came face to face with Miko, the girl wearing the smuggest of knowing expressions.

"What?" Jack asked defensively.

"Yeah right, scrub." Miko said, arms folded. "I'm 'that' blind. Jeez."

…

The Autobot strike team divided with only silent gestures of good fortune as the Land-Bridge deposited them in a small box canyon with in several kilometers of the jammer's central area. With a thumbs up to the others, Arcee was off and moving quickly along the route Optimus had designated was hers.

The rest of the team would attempt to remain at maximum range from one another to reduce the chance of being spotted in force, but would also attempt to stay close enough to provide back up should ambushes take place. With their communications abilities limited, time would be of the essence.

The majority of her sojourn proved to be, like so many other patrols the Autobots had undergone in search of the jamming device, uneventful and, after several hours, Arcee began to worry they might not find the hub, or that the Decepticons would detect their approach and relocate, forcing the team to start back at square one.

What was worse was that the silence and lack of contact permitted Arcee's mind to wander, something so unlike her in the face of a critical mission. Again and again, her thoughts brought up memories of the previous night, and the, for want of a better word, 'date' she had shared with Jack. Even the idea of the term brought equal amounts of confusion, yet joy, to the Cybertronian.

The simple notion that she could have feelings for someone not of her own race, and so very different in almost every way, seemed ridiculous, something one might expect to see in the kind of over the top film she had watch with Jack at the Drive In.

But the unavoidable fact that she had not only been willing, but had wanted, to share that experience with her human charge was evidence enough that the human had become important to her in a way that both pleased, yet frightened her somewhat. She had suffered deeply when Cliffjumper's life had been taken, and she still suffered terrible visions of her fallen partner reanimated by the twisted power of Dark Energon.

She felt almost tormented by the very thought that Jack, having filled the empty void at the center of the Spark in her chest, might suffer some equally horrid fate and how his loss would effect her. She wondered if her attachment was too much of a risk, if it would endanger the team and their mission to save not only Humanity but somehow their own people from the evil of Megatron's legacy.

But hadn't it been Prime himself, perhaps the greatest hope the Autobots had ever known, that had said on more then one occasion that the human race would play an important part in the future of the Cybertronian race, just as they themselves would play an equally important role in humanity's? Then, wouldn't it make sense that both races would find some kind of common ground, something to bring them together other then some galactic conflict?

The Autobots could already claim to have human allies, and, more importantly, human friends as well. Would it be such a stretch to imagine that two members of each race could share something as wonderfully universal as…Love? Was that the word she was looking for? Is that what she felt?

The word had similar connotations with both races, with the most glaring differences being mostly…physiological. That was something she hadn't cared to think about too much, though she had wondered whether it was something Jack, as a male of his species, had thought about.

If she knew him as well as she felt she did, Arcee knew that wouldn't be something Jack would care about in the face of the bond they shared. What they had, what they were beginning to shape between each-other, was deeper then that.

Together at the Drive In, they had laughed, shared running commentary on the ridiculous nature of what was depicted in the film, though each had an admiration for the special effects rendered on the screen, and had not once ever felt that anything about their time with one another was something strange.

The only thing she had regretted was not being able to duplicate what she had observed with many of the other pairings enjoying the film or one another's company.

Most where huddled close, enjoying the cool night devoid of winter's usual chill. Arcee, whose metal alloy was unaffected by anything but the most extreme temperatures, could not savor the pleasant weather, but none the less wished she could genuinely mimic what she was seeing.

The Sadie projection with it's artificial appearance was as near as she could come.

Even had she been able to shift into her true form, her size would have made things…difficult. Regardless, the time she had spent with Jack was as dear to her as anything else, and she had been happy enough to just have something good to share with him.

Once the evening had come to a close, and she had driven them back to his home, the two had spent hours in the garage, catching up on what had been missed over the course of their week apart, and so many other little things.

At last, Jack had grown fatigued and she had been forced to send him off to rest, least June Darby find her son fast asleep beside his beloved motorcycle come mourning.

Arcee had not been able to recall the last time she had felt so free of everything that weighed heavily upon her; the War, the exile to Earth, and the uncertain future which lay before both her kind and Jack's.

Perhaps that, above everything else, was reason enough to allow herself to fall for someone again. The idea that, once the conflict was over and the Autobots had secured peace for both themselves and their Human allies, there would be something to share, something personal, with another. With the possibility that they might never see Cybertron again, it gave Arcee something special to hold onto.

When she returned from this mission, when Starscream and the threat he possessed had been, hopefully, crushed, she would have a great many things to talk about with her Jack.

That, however, would have to wait.

Situated before her, like a small gem in the desert, was a dome that could only have been of Decepticon make, almost entirely concealed under the lip of a massive stone overhang.

"Bingo." Arcee said, prepping the signal device Optimus had issued to every member of the strike team. It was time to go to work.

…

"Anything yet?" Asked Jack, hovering over Raph and his laptop.

"No. Not since you asked…five minutes ago." The small techno-wiz replied, his tone almost equal to the one Ratchet often employed when dealing with all the 'irritating humans.'

"Sorry. I'm just…well, I just want to make sure they're alright." Jack said, dropping down atop the abandoned storage container Raph was currently using as a makeshift work station.

Raph looked up at the older teen, trying to feel sympathetic to Jack's plight. Miko had told him about a…'thing' between Jack and Arcee, but she hadn't been specific and Raph had not really understood, despite his above normal intelligence.

He'd pressed for more information, but Miko had only patted him on the head and told him mockingly, "When you're older." Raph had been left, needless to say, even more confused.

Trying to instill some measure of comfort, Raph said reassuringly, "Don't worry. Optimus is leading them, so there's no way they can loose. Plus, BB's there, and he kicks all kinds of butt."

Smiling at the younger teen's erstwhile enthusiasm, Jack laughed, and gave the boy a light slap on the shoulder. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Raph only nodded, his attention already back on the fragments of the Soundwave code he had been studying for hours.

…

The small burst transmitter, something both Ratchet and Raph had developed for the mission, hummed to life as Arcee activated the controls on the casing, the device emitting small pings on the communication channel the Autobots had chosen for the operation.

Even well within the jamming field, the transmitter's modulating frequencies would permit the small signal bursts to get through to the other members of the team, who would then be able to home in utilizing the strength or weakness of the small transmissions.

Hopefully, to the Decepticons it would seem like simple feedback static.

The beacon set, Arcee dropped from her perch near the overlook, sprinting with silent grace across the open terrain, using the low visibility of evening, which had come mere moments before, to her advantage. She had only been able to spot four or five drones patrolling the perimeter around the circumference of the dome. She new there were more. There were always more.

Getting to the dome proved tense, but easy enough. She could have taken any number of the Eradicons on patrol out of commission with surprise on her side, but there was too much of a risk the drone would be able to signal others on the inside. Though the Decepticon ship was no where to be seen, there was still the chance that either Starscream or Soundwave could be within. Destroying or capturing either would go along way to gaining a permanent victory on Earth.

In the meantime, Optimus had given explicit instructions that whomever located the hub first would scout, attempt to ascertain what they were up against, and then wait for the rest of the team to arrive and launch the attack, covering all possible escape routes to prevent their quarry from slipping through their fingers once more.

Though somewhat impatient to see Starscream pay for his betrayals and for everything which had occurred since, Arcee knew she had to ere on the side of caution not just for the operation, but for the sake of keeping her promise to Jack. She simply hoped Prime and the others were getting the signal and were on their way.

…

"We're getting something from the grid." Ratchet announced to those assembled around the Ops center. Instantly, Jack was on his feet, trying to get as close to the display screen high above as possible. In the map overlay, a small blue dot was flashing at irregular intervals.

"Looks like my beacon is working as well as I'd hoped." Ratchet said proudly.

"Ahem."

"Our beacon." Ratchet reluctantly corrected.

"Okay, so, how long till they're able to radio us?" Jack asked impatiently.

"They will be able to use open channels once the jamming device has been destroyed. We can't know how long that will take." Ratchet replied, double checking the current range and intensity of the burst transmissions, hoping they didn't draw too much attention from anyone other then the Autobots.

"Uh oh." Raph murmured audibly from his workstation.

"I hate it when someone says that." Miko responded, bounding over to see what it was that had gotten Raph's attention on the laptop.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet inquired.

"It's Soundwave. Well, his code. It just went active and it's being routed to multiple sources. But that's not the part the worries me."

"Then what is?" Asked Jack.

"All those sources? They just started transmitting back. On top of that, if I've decoded this right, they're responding to an order."

"What order?" Miko asked, trying to understand the lines of data on Raph's monitor.

"Seek and Destroy." Came his quiet response. "I think."

…

"Come on, guys…" Arcee whispered to herself. Having made her way around the perimeter of the dome, she had taken up a perch within a crevice on the rock wall which was helping conceal the dome from aerial view.

She had enough cover to go unnoticed by the patrolling Eradicons, for now, but the longer she roosted, the more likely her position could be compromised merely by chance. If that wasn't enough concern, something odd had occurred within the last few minutes to warrant closer scrutiny.

From within the hub, something had immerged, though from her distance she had been unable to make it out clearly in the low light. Whatever it was it had been small and fast judging by how quickly it had disappeared into the night. Possibly some type of tracker drone.

In the intervening period she had seen nothing further immerge, and had seen no further sign of the tiny machine.

Had she been human, she new the hairs on the back of her neck would have been standing on end. It was a sensation Jack had tried to describe to her once. He had explained, with some degree of humor, that most humans had a kind of "Spider Sense," whatever that meant, and that when something was off, it usually manifested in one of several ways. The hair thing apparently being one of them.

Though Arcee possessed nothing of the sort, not counting Sadie's digital tresses, something had her on edge, and it was something other then the impending operation within the hub.

Despite her trepidation, she could not detect anything other then the occasional Eradicon. She entertained the notion of relocating, perhaps finding a location on higher ground to better catch sight of her team's approach.

Suddenly, something flung itself from the darkness above her, latching on to the plates on her chest, small bladed stabbing for any vital point it could find. Arcee's hands instantly rose to shield her optics, the construct's razor like weapons already slicing small groves in the pliable silicon material which comprised her chin and mouth.

Struggling, Arcee managed to get a grip underneath her flailing attacker before tossing it away with a yell. The machine rolled perfectly, it's jointed frame easily coming back to it's multi-limbed feet before charging once more.

No longer taken unawares, Arcee assumed her fighter's stance, producing her long blade from it's sheath in her forearm.

"Bring it you little piece of Scrap…"

With a screech, the living Razor leapt.

…

Reaching down, Bulkhead retrieved the beacon, showing the device to Optimus who, in turn, scanned the surrounding area around the Decepticon's massive dome.

"It's the Commander's. She can't be far." The hulking Autobot said quietly.

"I hope you are correct. She would not be reckless enough to enter on her own." Prime observed. "However, it would seem she may have found another position from which to recon the Hub…"

Prime's words were cut off as Bumblebee's oscillating pitch alerted the two of them to something just off from their position. Following the mute Autobot's gestures, both Prime and Bulkhead could see a tall glimmering figure engaged in what appeared to be close combat with something they could not discern.

"Is that Arcee? What's that thing she's fighting?" Bulkhead asked, increasing his optical range to better make out whatever it was that had Arcee slicing at the air around her.

"I do not know. It is to dark to make out. But it does not matter, she is in danger. Bumblebee, get to her. Bulkhead and I will breach the dome and seek out the jamming device within."

Buzzing an affirmative, the yellow Autobot was off, charging across the open ground towards Arcee and her attacker.

"Bulkhead. Ready weapons. It's time to bring this to an end." Prime said, his own canon out and powered on.

"Ready when you are, Optimus."

…

"Agh!" Arcee screamed, catching the darting drone along it's side just as one of it's many sharpened limbs punctured her armor just above the shoulder. The penetration hit nothing vital, but the Razor's blade did catch a small cluster of circuits, the wound sparking slightly.

Now more wary of Arcee's combat prowess, the drone had taken to quick hit and run tactics as opposed to the full on assault it had at first attempted. For her part, Arcee had learned to keep the small menace at bay until she could back it into a corner where it's speed, clearly it's greatest advantage, was limited.

Sadly, and much to her frustration, the little assassin was incredibly adaptable. It repeatedly avoided the aforementioned scenario and was now slowly doing more damage then she could inflict in kind. The drone was also far too close to use her energy weapon.

"What are you waiting for? Huh? Take your best shot!" Arcee shouted, hoping to bait the Razor. The drone's only response was a low hiss.

Lunging forward with a feint, Arcee hoped to create an opening that would allow her to cleave the thing in half, but the drone proved too quick, dodging both attacks and countering with a sudden leap that took it up and over Arcee's head, bringing it down behind her. Before Arcee could turn completely the Razor was airborne, it's forward blades pointed for a killing strike.

With a sound like a thunder clap the drone went flying, an energy blast catching it in mid-air. The machine hit the wall of the outlook, limbs flailing as it's internal components melted. Seizing the opportunity, Arcee spun, coming down on the Razor, blade first. Impaled, the machine shuddered once, then went still.

With a satisfied exhale, Arcee pulled her blade loose, turning happily to her back up. "Thanks BB. You always have great timing." Arcee said with a smirk.

The Autobot gave an appreciative buzz, then pointed for the dome.

"I take it Prime's already inside? Well, come on. He can't have all the fun today."

Both teammates leapt from the stone ledge, leaving the broken assassin behind them.

…

Inside the dome, the Autobots, quickly reunited, found themselves in the middle of a hectic firefight, the dome proving to be manned by far more drones then they could have estimated.

Taking a step back for cover, Arcee shouted across the gap between generator housings to where Optimus prepared to take another shot. "This place is packed, Prime! They wouldn't have this many Eradicons just to guard the jammer." Ducking out, Arcee fired off a shot that found it's mark, taking a drone clean in the face plate. Nearly headless, the Eradicon toppled from it's place along a catwalk. "Starscream or Soundwave 'have' to be here."

"Agreed. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. We must remain focused if we are to take either of them."

Rolling out from cover, Optimus fired a series of quick shots, each one reducing the enemy numbers. "We're clear, move out!"

Leap frogging between generators the strike team worked it's way deeper into the hub, encountering thicker and thicker resistance the closer to the core they came. Whomever, or whatever, was at the heart of the Decepticon dome was not interested in coming face to face with Prime and his team.

Desperate to halt their advance, the Eradicons began charging, hoping to swarm the Autobots and buy time for whatever was being protected. Taking the lead, Bulkhead easily smashed his way through one drone after another, crushing heads and ripping body frames in half.

Prime wove in among the carnage, duel blades cleaving a swath through those drones not quick enough to fall back out of range.

Hanging back, Arcee and Bumblebee provided covering fire, pinning down the Decepticons who were trying to take shots at long range. It wasn't long before the team stood before the massive reinforced hatch of the hub's central control.

"Bulkhead," Arcee said, taking up a ready position. "Knock and see who's home, would you?"

"My pleasure." Taking a firm grip of each side of the steel portal, the massive Autobot pulled, ripping metal ringing loudly in the now mostly silent corridor. With a final groan of protest the hatch came free, Bulkhead casting it out of the way with a grunt.

Past the entry the Autobots found themselves with-in a massive curved chamber from floor to ceiling, a dome within the larger one. Bundles of cables circled the core, all of them carrying power to the massive pillar at the center of room. Sweeping out across the room, the team moved slowly forward, optics taking in every shadowed corner. For all intents and purposes, the room appeared empty.

"Well," Arcee thought aloud. "This doesn't smell right."

"Agreed." Optimus replied.

"I don't get it." Bulkhead added, edging closer to the central pillar. "Why would they put up a fight for an empty room? Does anything in here look like communications gear?"

"No. The pillar would appear to be funneling power and information. The question remains, to what?"

"Well, now that we know where this place is, we can figure out a way to signal Ratchet. Maybe he and Raph can makes heads and tails of this." Arcee said, gesturing to the bundles of cables around them.

"Well, that was a let down. I was looking forward to giving Starscream a fond greeting for old times sake. Still, let's find out how you turn this scrap off…gak!"

Without warning, the Autobot was up, feet off the ground, a thick tentacle of corded metal around his neck. Unable to see where his attacker was, Bulkhead fired into the darkness above him. Though nothing seemed to hit, the tentacle sent him flying, his massive frame landing atop a cooling pipe which billowed forth freezing clouds of vapor.

"What was that?" Arcee called, her line of sight quickly obscured by the rolling cloud.

Instantly, a strangely distorted voice, familiar yet artificial, filled the chamber.

"Prime. Prime. Prime…" the voice echoed about them.

"Is that…Megatron?" Arcee asked, optics darting about, her audio receptors trying to pinpoint the source.

"I would know if he was here. It is merely his voice. Which leaves only one possibility." Optimus observed slowly. "Soundwave."

"Wait…Soundwave was the jamming device?" Arcee asked.

"So it would seem. A logical conclusion. Remember what our young human friend revealed to us."

Arcee recalled Raph's explanation about the code embedded in the software of various communication networks. She realized quickly that the code bits were not just fragments of Soundwave, they 'were' the Decepticon himself.

"Soundwave. Surrender. You can not defeat us all, and you can not escape this place." Optimus called out to the darkness.

Cackling electronic laughter filled the air in response, and the sound of something large moving across the ceiling followed. Tracking the noise instantly, Arcee fired. The shot appeared to hit only the metal of the upper dome.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. And that coolant isn't dissipating." Keeping her gaze angled upward, Arcee called to the prone Autobot atop the crumpled pipe. "Bulkhead? You still with us?"

"Ugh…" came her teammate's initial response. "Yeah…I'm good. Nothing hurt but my pride." He said mirthlessly. "And my behind."

"BB, help Bulkhead. We'll cover you. The two of you try to shut off that pipe. Watch out for those arms." Arcee instructed.

With a nod, Bumblebee was moving across the chamber, optics darting to every corner. Reaching Bulkhead, the Autobot helped his teammate to his feet. "Thanks little buddie. Now to take care of this."

Raising a massive foot, Bulkhead brought his metal heel down on the edge of the breach, closing it. Following suit with a energy blast, Bumblebee sealed the pipe.

Without further vapor to fuel it, the cloud slowly began to settle, leaving the strike team in an empty chamber once more. However, with little to no illumination, the Decepticon Spymaster remained unseen.

"So, what's the plan Optimus. How do we flush this snake out?" Bulkhead asked, taking a more cautious position then before. "We can always just light this place up." In response, the Autobot's canon glowed.

"No." Arcee said quickly. "I think that's what he wants. He knows we might find something important in all this. But not if we destroy it trying to get to him."

"Arcee is correct. If he had the means to do so, he would have destroyed this place. Yet I detect no explosives of any kind. It would seem he wants us to accomplish that task for him."

"Might be worth it just to take that thorn out of the equation. You know Starscream wouldn't be half as effective without his little pet!" Bulkhead let the last word ring out, hoping to prod the hidden Decepticon. If the potshot had been effective in anyway, Soundwave did not manifest any reaction.

"Perhaps. But I will not take the risk. If he wishes to hide like a coward, so be it." Lowering his weapon, Optimus moved slowly for the breached hatchway. "I will signal Ratchet. He can dismantle this place and learn what is it our enemy does not wish for us to find."

Before the Autobot leader could take another step the air before him was parted by two massive tentacles, each tipped by a blade. Before either could finish their sweeps Optimus had seized each one. With a growl the Prime pulled, eliciting a warbling cry from the dark recesses over head.

Crashing down almost atop the Autobot leader came the violet hued frame of the Decepticon Spy, the Cybertronian barely avoiding Optimus' blades as they flashed around him. Rolling to avoid the attack, the Decepticon leapt and spun with acrobatic grace, his myriad of arms flashing out to deflect both Arcee and Bumblebee who tried to join the fray.

Though he had put some ground between him and the strike team, the Decepticon was cornered.

"You are beaten, Soundwave. Surrender. And you may live to see us restore peace to our race." Prime said slowly.

Optimus's sincere and calm countenance was only met with a silent, burning menace from the spymaster.

"Something tells me he's not willing to take you up on that offer." Arcee observed.

"A pity. So be it. For your crimes against Cybertron and the people of Earth, Soundwave, your spark is forfeit." Raising his arms, Prime prepared to carry out the sentence himself, blades ready. At his back, the rest of the team stood with their canons armed.

Arms at his side, the data interface lines that served as his various secondary appendages at rest, Soundwave simply stood, apparently awaiting for his own demise.

Preparing to move forward in a strike, Optimus paused as a slow vibration filled the metal plates underfoot. As the rest the Autobots took notice, the vibration grew, until it filled the chamber, causing cable housing to come loose, crashing down one after another. At the center of the core, the massive central pillar shifted and groaned loudly.

"What the? I though he didn't have a self destruct!" Bulkhead called out.

"I don't think that's a self destruct." Arcee replied, trying to steady her feet.

From his position, Soundwave began to emit his strange warbling laugh, seemingly at ease with the complex coming down around him.

"It is not a self destruct! Autobots, fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Without awaiting anything further, the strike team charged out of the core chamber, moving as quickly as the shifting ground would permit towards their point of entry. At last coming to the entry portal, the Autobots were greeted with a sight they had not expected to see.

"Oh perfect…." Arcee thought aloud.

Hovering over the structure was the Decepticon command ship, it's massive antigravity field pressing down upon the shell of the dome. To add to the devastation, the ship's gun turrets rotated to track the Autobots where they stood.

"Evasive, now!" Instantly, Optimus was shifting his form, plates, circuits and gears morphing into the vehicle form he had adopted after arriving on Earth.

Splitting off in different directions, the rest of the team followed suit, each one assuming their wheeled modes and driving fast and wildly to avoid the heavy rain of destructive weapons fire from the hovering ship.

Minutes later, relatively unscathed, the Autobots regrouped above the canyon where the dome had been hidden away. It's task completed, the Decepticon ship was already departing, Starscream likely at it's helm. The crater it had left behind held little to nothing but superheated glass.

"Well, at least they lost Soundwave. That has to count for something." Bulkhead observed.

"I wouldn't bet on that just yet." Arcee replied.

"Agreed." Optimus added. "This was a trap set for us in light of our uncovering the location of this hub. For all we know, it's very purpose could have been to lure us in. The ease in which Raph discovered Soundwave's code would attest to that possibility."

"We almost fell for one of Starscream's traps?" Bulkhead asked, his tone incredulous. "Man, that just makes me kind of sad."

"You and me both." Arcee agreed. "Looks like we underestimated the sniveling traitor. Again."

"Yes. And it is not a mistake we will make again." Optimus said with a deep determination. "None the less, this mission is over. With what we have learned, perhaps we can keep our communications free of interference from this point forward. For now, it is time to head home."

…

The Land-Bridge closing down behind them, the Autobot team entered the ops center with a less then celebratory procession. Instantly the team was pelted with questions from Miko, Raph, and even Ratchet. Optimus began to provide an abbreviated mission report, giving the rest of the team time to settle. Jack, instantly noticing Arcee's cuts along her chin and the small puncture at her shoulder was quickly at her side. "Are you alright? Ratchet should look at that." The concern etched on his features gave him a look which belied his youth.

Arcee, moved as she always was by his concern, knelt to give him a better look as she explained, "They look worse then they are. Really. The Decepticons, or more to the point Soundwave, appear to have some new toys. Nasty little things. But, I'll live."

"I saw your beacon on the display. I wish I could have been there to help. Being here…" The frustration in his eyes was clearly evident, and Arcee could understand the feeling all to well. When she had been injured, it had taken everything she had to not rush out every time Optimus or one of the others had encountered a small pocket of drones.

In the case of Jack, things were made even more infuriating by the fact that one of those in possible danger was someone he cared deeply about. Again, it was something Arcee could relate to. Whenever she thought of something happening to her charge, and that she was somehow unable to protect him, it was enough to fill anyone with a maddening sense of helplessness.

"I've told you before. You being here, safe, makes it easy for me to do what I need to do out there. You staying out of the hands of the enemy is all the help I could ask of you."

"Yeah, I get that. Still…" Perhaps realizing that he might have been further souring what had already proven to be a disappointing day, Jack let the rest of his words blow out in a hush of air. Running hands through his hair, he simply looked up into Arcee's gaze. "I'm just glad you're back. And that you're, well, mostly okay."

"Thanks." Noting the time on her personal chronometer, Arcee saw it was almost well past twelve in the evening. "Scrap. We need to get you all back to town. Your mother might try to kill you, and that would be kind of awkward for me." She said with a laugh.

Happy to have some levity added to the moment, Jack point to the small hole in Arcee's shoulder. "Can you transform with that?"

"We had to go to tires to get away from the ship, so it wasn't a problem. Once you're home, I can go into repair mode. It'll be healed by mourning." She said reassuringly.

Despite showing some disappointment at not being able to gather more data on Soundwave and the codes he had left within the local networks, coupled with Miko wanting more grisly details about the number of Eradicons they had decimated, the humans were given a final goodnight by Optimus before being taken back to their respective residences.

On the return trip, Arcee spoke in greater detail about the Razor drone she had encountered, commenting on the hope that Soundwave didn't have too many more of what she aptly dubbed Minicons. Before long, the pair pulled onto the driveway and into the garage. June Darby, still apparently at work, was no where to be found, though the single mother had left dinner to be reheated.

Throwing the Lasagna into the microwave to be nuked, Jack proceeded to consume the meal seated the entire time with Arcee, who took the opportunity of being alone with her charge in the house to assume her normal form.

The garage, though small, was not too much of a hindrance, and she enjoyed being able to carry a conversation with Jack face to face as opposed to face to headlamp. As Jack grew obviously fatigued, something he tried to conceal with little success, Arcee had a sudden thought which she voiced before suggesting the human get some rest.

"Let's go for a drive in the mourning. Early. Sometime before five. Think you can manage?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where too?" Jack asked in kind.

"It's a surprise. And no, I'm not going to give you a hint. Just get some sleep. The sooner you're out like a light, the sooner it'll be mourning and the sooner you'll find out."

Jack gave an exaggerated sigh, but relented.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay, I guess I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Arcee."

"Sleep well, Jack."

With a final lopsided grin, Jack was gone, leaving Arcee to enter her repair cycle, and look forward to tomorrow.

…

True to her word, Arcee was waiting as Jack entered the garage, the time on the wall clock showing it was only a few minutes before five in the mourning. Though still somewhat bleary eyed, Jack had slept well enough, which he mentioned in turn after Arcee made the inquiry.

"So, I kept my end. I was patient and everything. What the surprise?" Jack asked, reaching for his helmet on the workbench.

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that. I said I'd show you, but that doesn't mean right away. Come on, though. We need to hurry." Waiting for her human charge to set himself firmly on the rider's seat, Arcee added, "Did you check in on your mother?"

"Yeah, she was out cold. I know she saw me when she came in late last night, so at least she knows I was here. I left her a note. Told her I'd be back."

"We will. This shouldn't take all that long, but it's important. So, you ready?"

"When you are." Jack answered, hands tight over the handle bars.

Saying nothing more, Arcee waited for the garage door to rise and was off at a blur before it was even closed. The chill of mourning wiping about them, the pair took the fastest route of town, the open desert seemingly their destination.

Arcee spoke little enough, but to Jack her excitement was tangible. Though cautious of being spotted by a enemy patrol, Arcee made good time as she broke off the main road and onto back-routes. After perhaps another twenty minutes of driving Arcee road the crest of a rise onto a small bluff and then came to a stop.

"We're here." She said, her voice gleeful, though slightly tinged by an air of anxiety. 'What if he finds this all a bit foolish?' Part of her knew it was unlikely, especially once he saw it for himself. Still, she hoped for the best reaction.

"We're out on the mesa, so what am I looking for?" Jack asked, slipping off the back to get a better look at the surround. Almost immediately Arcee was shifting, taking her bipedal form. "I mean, it's nice out here, even when it's kind of dark," He added quickly. "And freezing."

Nearby, Arcee assumed a spot along the rim of a slight drop off. "Come over here, and just wait."

Somewhat baffled, though trusting, Jack followed suit and set himself next to her. Though still unaware of what was supposed to occur next, he was none the less pleased with the fact that both he and Arcee were about alone as they'd ever been. Not that he was sure what to do with this particular revelation.

After a few minutes, Jack couldn't help put inquire again. "Arcee? What's this all about?"

"Shush," she said, head pointed eastward. "Just watch."

Not wanting to spoil anything further, Jack remained silent, taking comfort at least in Arcee's close proximity.

Suddenly, the space around them was filled with a warm, radiant light, a sea of yellows and orange hues splaying rainbow patterns across Arcee's metallic blue surface. In the dawn light, her eyes shown like a mixture of aqua and turquoise stones. To Jack, he had never seen something so beautiful. For her part, Arcee's attention was fixed on the sunrise, her face as calm and serene as Jack had ever seen it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, her voice as warming as the sunrise.

"Yeah," Jack answered, eyes still fixed on his shimmering companion. "Beautiful."

Turning slightly to look down on her charge, Arcee at last noticed where Jack's attention had been focused. Giving him an exasperated smile, Arcee used the tip of her finger to turn Jack's head, and subsequently his gaze, towards the sunrise.

"That way, smooth operator." Arcee said with mock admonishment.

"Sorry." Jack replied, clearly not.

'He does make it hard not to like him, doesn't he…' Arcee mused.

After a few minutes of bliss-full and comfortable silence, Arcee decided it was about time to elaborate about her intentions; the hows and the whys.

"When I first came to this planet, I touched down with Cliffjumper. I found it so strange, so…alien. I never really let myself see it as Optimus did. Never really let myself enjoy it. For me, it was always just about our mission. Defeat our enemies, find a way home." Arcee's voice was distant, permitting herself to truly recall everything that had happened since the Autobot's exile to Earth.

"There was so much I wouldn't allow myself to see. I just…didn't want to get attached to anything again. I'd lost one home, and so many things there that I loved. I wanted to keep myself safe from that again." Across her mind's eye, her memory brought forth ghosts of a past she had tried hard to forget.

"I told Cliff that once, and instead of putting me down or teasing me for my fears, he just asked me to follow him one morning, and then he brought me here. We sat on this spot, and watched your sun rise up, and I just…froze. I let the light wash over me, and it was so beautiful. It was like I was seeing your planet, all it's treasures, for the first time." The feelings from that moment filled her up inside.

"I think I loved Cliff a little after that, for what he had given back to me."

Sitting quietly at her side, Jack listened intently, knowing that Arcee was allowing him to be closer to her, to see her, in a way she hadn't permitted anyone else to.

"When Cliff died, everything turned to gray. I didn't…wouldn't allow myself to cherish the gift my people, my family, had received in coming to this world. Cliff wasn't here to enjoy it, and none of it seemed fair to me."

Though tears were something her race could never produce, Arcee's voice was thick with emotion, and Jack's immediate instinct was to comfort her in some way.

"I was ready to accept that. To forever put the mission before anything else. To have 'nothing' else." Turning away from the sun, now somewhat higher in the early mourning sky, Arcee gazed down into the face of her partner.

"But then, I met you. And I was so…bewildered by you. But, at the same time, so…captivated. There was something in you that touched me, made me feel 'something' again. It wasn't something I had been expecting, and it scared me at first. When you left, for that little while, a part of me wanted to let you go, let you go back to your safe little life. I tried to convince myself it was better that way, so that I wouldn't put myself into a position to be hurt again." Reaching out slowly, Arcee ran the tip of an alloyed finger across the shaggy black hair hanging down slightly on Jack's forehead head, smiling slightly.

"But, I couldn't. I wanted you close by. I needed to know you were safe, not just send you off and hope for the best. Even if Optimus hadn't asked me to go back for you, I know I would have done it anyway." She admitted with certainty.

"When I drove into your garage that night, and saw you sitting there, I knew I always wanted to be with you, and it was just crazy, and strange, and I tried to think of all of the differences between us." Arcee finished in a huff.

"But I didn't care. And the more time we spent together, especially after stopping Megatron, I only grew more certain of it. Of how I felt."

Raising herself up slightly, Arcee motioned towards the now complete sunrise and the menagerie of colors it showed. "And that's why I wanted to bring you here, and share this with you. I know to you humans a sunrise is such a small thing. It's as expected as breathing. But, it's still precious to me, no matter how many times I see it. Just like you."

Suddenly feeling terribly exposed, and slightly embarrassed, Arcee found she could not look at Jack directly. "I don't know if…any if that made sense. Or, if you even feel the same way. But, with everything that 'could' happen in this war, I knew I'd never forgive myself if you never knew the truth. I know we might never have anything more between us then…this," she added, taking in the simple moment they currently shared. "But, it doesn't change how I feel."

Jack, milling about for something fitting to say, was silent. Arcee couldn't help but quickly feel mortified as she considered that her friend was completely overwhelmed by everything he had just heard.

"Jack, I'm sorry. If this just seems too weird we can forget it. We'll just head back and…"

"Arcee." Jack said quickly, brining her up short.

"Yes?" She asked tentatively.

"Is this the part where I try to kiss you, cause…something tells me that might not go over as well as it might on paper."

For a second, Arcee was caught completely off guard, trying to deduce whether she was being made fun of, or if Jack was simply teasing in an attempt to put her at ease. As the human slowly smiled, she got her answer.

"You are such an ass, you know that?" She asked.

"I know. But, in a good way. I mean, you still like me, right?" Jack inquired, his confidence infectious.

"All-Spark help me, but, yes, I do." Arcee replied.

"Alright then," Jack said, his voice suddenly assuming his best Ratchet impersonation. "Well, now that we've gotten that all sorted out."

Arcee gasped audibly. "You were awake?"

Hands raised in his defense, Jack explained quickly, "Not right away. It was kind of hard to ignore your blood, or whatnot, boiling though. For a second, I thought Ratchet might end up having to treat himself in the infirmary."

"Sometimes I'm tempted, believe me." Arcee observed, the two instantly laughing in tandem.

After a moment, the two were silent once more. Jack, feeling that a more serious tone was in order so as to not take lightly everything Arcee had revealed to him, spoke with as much honesty and sincerity as he had ever been able to muster.

"I wish I could explain what you mean to me too. I think I'd just hose it all up though. So, I'll just say that you don't ever have to worry about me going anywhere that's away from you. Unless I do something incredibly stupid and you never want to see me again." He added.

"Well, don't go doing something like that now." Arcee teased.

"Nope. Wouldn't dream of it." Jack replied, changing his position so he could sit with his back pressed to Arcee's side. Slowly, Arcee shifted her hand, letting her fingers rest gently beside him.

With seemingly every important thing said, the two sat once more in comfortable quiet, simply savoring each other and the perfect setting.

"Just so we're clear, making out is completely out of question. Right?"

"Shut up and watch the view, Romero."

"See, that's why we'll work."

Arcee, despite herself, smiled.

The End.


End file.
